Mafia-Bots
Mafia-Bots are a branching organization of crime-making robot's that following a unknown leader, created by youtube user MrShyguy999 Overview Mafia-Bot's branch off into different rank's and jobs. To show their rank/power, they usually have number at the end MugBot.jpg|Mug-Bot 3000 MobsterBot.jpg|Mobster-Bot 4000 Guardbot.jpg|Guard-Bot 4500 KingpinBot.jpg|Kingpin-Bot 5000 of their name. Like all robot's, they are affected by sapper's, and EMP fields. There are multiple group's of Mafia-Bot's, each lead by the Kingpin-Bot 5000. There is at least one or two group's in each map, depending on the size of the map. Mug-Bot 3000 Mug-Bot's are the lowest in rank's, and are the weakest. They are A bot's from robot destruction. They have the same durability as their robot destruction counterparts. The mug-bots have a Federal Case maker on their heads, they also wield lugermorphs. For close range, their arm's can electrocute non-robotic enemies. They usually come in large number's. Mobster-Bot 4000 Mobster-Bot's are third in command in mafia bot group's, and are stronger than Mug-Bot's. They are C bot's from robot destruction. ''Unlike the other bot's, they talk in "Bender" voice's (Bender from futurama.) They have the same durability as their robot destruction counterparts. The Mobster-Bot's have a Cosa Notra Cap hanging off part of it's "crown". They wield Big Kill's, and for close range they can whip out knives, and if they disarmed, they can electrocute non-robotic enemies with their arms, similair to Mug-Bot's. Their is usually four to five in a group. Guard-Bot 4500 Guard-Bot's are second in command in mafia bot group's, and are stronger than Mobster-Bot's, their durability is stronger compared to their MVM counterpart's. They are salvaged BLU soldier bot's from ''Mann VS Machine. ''They are bodyguard's of Kingpin-Bot's and guard the Unknown Leader. Guard-Bot's wear the Federal Case maker, and sometimes the Soldiers Stogie, and wield various shotgun's. Instead of electrocution, their hand's get enlarged (fist's of steel) and their melee attack's become MUCH stronger. Their is usually one or two Guard-Bot's in a group. Kingpin-Bot 5000 Kingpin-Bot's are first in command in mafia bot group's, and are the strongest bot's. They are salvaged heavy bot's form ''Mann VS Machine. Their durability is stronger compared to their MVM counterparts. Kingpin-Bot's wear the Capo's Capper and the Soldier's Stogie. They weild an array of weapon's, from the Mug-Bot's Lugermorph to a Iron Curtain. They have the same melee attack as Guard-Bot's, they're hands get enlarged (fist's of steel) and their melee attack's become MUCH stronger, even though their melee attack's are already strong. But, like heavy's, they are slow, meaning fast freak's and mercenary's can easily outrun him, he is also slower with the his enlarged hands, making him an easy target. Kingpin bot's dont usually go out into combat, usually just giving his troop's orders and sending them off to due it, wether its to do a fake deal with a rival gang/mafia, or confront someone that gave something away, like that the Kingpin and his troops are stationed there. Unknown Leader Nothing is known about him, and nothing has been found out. He is one of the most wanted men in the freak universe, and give's order's to Kingpin-Bot's. Trivia The Beginning of a New Evil.... Category:Organizations Category:BLU Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Lawful Evil beings